los otros cinco niños asesinados
by fayroxis72
Summary: y si habia otros niños asesinados por el hombre morado esta es la historia de esos cinco niños despues de haber muerto(resumen malo lo se)
1. el asesinato del 2005

**Hey friends aquí fayroxis72 con esta nueva historia de fnaf con mis propios ocs y mis propios animatronics y toda la cosa por cierto esto ocurre en el 31 de enero y en el año 2005 y espero que sea de su agrado bueno empecemos**

-miguel vamos no queras llegar tarde en tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo una mujer castaña de ojos marrones de unos 29 años que lleva una blusa negra de manga larga unos vaqueros y unos zapatos negros

-ya voy-dijo un chico castaño ojos marrones que lleva una camisa blanca unos pantalones grises unos zapatos negros y una campera negra

-vamos que tus amigos te esperan en el auto-dijo la madre cuando miguel salio de la casa vio a cuatro niños al lado de un auto

el primero es un niño de 7 años de pelo blanco y ojos rojos(si como un conejo) una camiseta de manga larga blanca unos pantalones negros unos zapatos blancos y grises

el segundo es una niña de 7 años de pelo rosa y ojos azules el pelo algo corto llevaba un liston rosa en el cabello una camiseta manga corta color rosa claro una falda azul y unos zapatillas blancas

el tercero es una niña de 8 ocho años de pelo negro y ojos morados tenia el pelo atado en una cola de caballo y un mechon de pelo le tapa uno de los ojos lleva una camiseta de manga larga gris y una falda celeste unas zapatillas rosas

el cuarto era un chico de ojos amarillos pelo naranja lleva una camiseta manga larga color rojo unos pantalones naranjas y unos zapatos negros

-ya era ahora tardaste mucho-dijo el pelinaranja

-lo siento-

-no importa por cierto feliz cumpleaños-

-gracias nick por cierto sophia que le paso a tu cabello-

-oh bueno digamos que tuve un accidente en la peluqueria-

 **flashback**

-mama no quiero cortarme el cabello-decia una sophia pero con el pelo castañoy mas largo hasta el punto de llegar casi al suelo

-lo siento pero ya lo tienes muy largo ademas no estan malo-dijo una mujer con el pelo naranja una camiseta negra una falda grande gris y unos botas marrones

-vamos entra en la peluqueria de una vez-dijo nick

-pero no quiero-dijo sophia haciendo un puchero

-oye mira el lado positivo-dijo nick

-¿que lado positivo?-

-la opinion de miguel-

-que me importa su opinion-

-por favor es obvio que te gusta-

-¡que claro que no!

-ami no me engañas te e visto como lo miras con tus ojitos azules-dijo nick con un tono burlon a lo que sophia hizo lo mas maduro que una niña de su edad podria hacer

-¡no oigo nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado!-no paraba de decir sophia para no escuchar las burlas de su hermano

-¡ya callense!-grito su madre con una mirada que los puso los pelos de punta

-s-si mama-dijeron los dos con una cara que les podria dar un infarto

-bien entren de una vez o no los dejare ir a freddy's con sus amigos-dijo la madre a lo que los dos entraron a la peluqueria como balas cuando entraron vieron que en la peluqueria no habia mucha gente solo 4 peluqueros y tres de ellos estaban atendiendo a unas personas por lo que los dos tuvieron que turnarse el primero fue nick que fue rapido ya que solo le corto un poco por todos lados ahora le toco a sophia

-vaya que tienes el pelo largo señorita-dijo el peluquero de pelo negro y unos lentes negros

-si hace mucho que no me lo corto-

-bueno si tienes algo de miedo puedes cerrar los ojos-dijo el peluquero a lo que sophia le hizo caso y los cerro despues de un laaaaaaaaaaargo rato al fin el peluquero ya casi habia terminado ahora el cabello de sophia llegaba hasta la parte inferior de su cuello

-bien ya casi termino solo falta quitarte los mechones de cabello que quedan en el cuello espera un poco-dijo el peluquero despues iba agarrar la(bueno ya saben esas cosas que usan los peluqueros para limpiar los mechones que cortan se me olvido como se llama)y por accidente se cayo una botella que usan para pintar cabello que callo sobre el cabello de sophia

-bueno solo tengo que-no pudo terminar porque vio el cabello castaño de sophia se habia vuelto rosa

-ya esta lista-dijo la madre antes de quedar en shock al ver que el color de pelo de su hija ahora era rosa

-¡por que demonios el pelo de mi hija es rosa!-grito la madre enfurecida

-no lo se le aseguro que no lo se-dijo el peluquero con miedo despues de unos cuantos gritos de la madre de sophia y nick el peluquero le dijo que tardaria un largo tiempo que se quitara la pintura de cabello ya que era una pintura de larga duracion aunque habia una forma quitar mas rapido y no tener que esperar pero era algo costoso asi que decidieron dejarlo asi y que se quitara con el tiempo

 **fin del flashback**

-bueno y que sucedio-pregunto miguel

-no es nada importante-dijo sophia

-bueno en mi opinion te queda bien-dijo miguel alo que ella se sonrojo pero el no lo noto

-gra-gracias-

-podrian entrar en el auto de una vez que ya quiero ir a freddy's-dijo nick

-claro ya vamos-

-vamos deja que se tomen su tiempo todavia tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo la pelinegra

-si ya lo se victoria pero mientras mas temprano llegemos mas tiempo estaremos-

-nick tiene razon por cierto hoy cumplis 8 verdad-dijo el albino

-sip bueno entremos de una vez alex dame algo de espacio papa date prisa-

-ya voy-dijo un hombre de pelo negro lleva chaqueta de cuero unos vaqueros y zapatos negro

-tienen sus cinturones puestos-dijo el padre a lo que todos respondieron que si

 **un rato mas tarde**

 **-** uff al fin llegamos-dijo nick bajandose del auto la pizzeria era un edificio de un piso se veia un poste con la imagen de freddy y en el edificio se veia una imagen de los cuatros animatronics(el link de la imagen es esta: solo bajen un poco la pantalla y la veran o pueden ver esto watch?v=1uHDM3-XeBQ y donde dice habiamos oido hablar de una pizzeria que estaba genial veran la imagen)

-vaya-dijo miguel

-bueno no perdamos tiempo y entremos-dijo nick entrando a la pizzeria

-sale este nunca se queda quieto-dijo victoria

-bueno sera mejor que lo sigamos-dijo alex a lo que los cuatro y los padres de miguel entraron a la pizzeria vieron que no habia muchas personas en la pizzeria pero no le dieron importancia

-pidamos algo de comer-dijo nick sentandose en una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas

-que van a pedir-pregunto una mesera ojiambar de pelo negro

-7 refrescos y pizza con extra queso-dijo el padre

-muy bien ahora se los traigo-

-donde estaran los animatronics-se pregunto el albino mirando que los animatronics no estaban por ningun lado

-quien sabe-dijo miguel

-preguntaselo a la mesera cuando vuelva-dijo el padre a lo que la mesera habia vuelto con lo que habian pedido

-oiga una pregunta donde estan los animatronics-pregunto nick

-ves donde esta el telon de alla ahi estan pronto van a dar su proximo acto solo esperen unos minutos esta bien-

-entendido-dijo el castaño a lo que todos empezaron a comer su pizza y despues de un rato el telon se abrio mostrando a chica bonnie y a freddy y los niños se acercaron al escenario

-hey niños antes de empezar el show tengo una pregunta alguien cumple años por aqui-dijo freddy a lo que miguel levanto la mano y freddy le hizo señas para que se acercara

-cual es tu nombre pequeño-pregunto freddy

-miguel-

-miguel eh pues feliz cumpleaños-dijo freddy y los animatronics empezaron a cantar la cancion de feliz cumpleaños y despues de un rato los chicos fueron a comer lo que quedaba de su pizza

-vaya este lugar es genial-dijo nick

-si fue buena idea de tus padres celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí verdad miguel... miguel... miguel... estas bien-pregunto el albino viendo que su amigo no paraba de ver a los animatronics

-eh a si si fue buena idea-

-estas bien-pregunto sophia

-no es nada solo me estaba preguntando algo-

-que es-pregunto la pelirosa

-es sobre los animatronics en el escenario estan freddy bonnie chica pero donde esta foxy solo se ven a los tres bueno cuatro si cuentan al cupcake de chica-

-voy a preguntarle a la mesera oiga mesera-dijo nick llamando a la misma mujer de antes

-si pasa algo-

-sabe donde esta foxy-pregunto miguel

-ven en donde esta la cortina de alla ahi esta el-dijo la mesera señalando la pirate cove

-vamos verlo-dijo miguel que se iba ir a la pirate cove junto a sus amigos pero la mesera los detuvo

-no creo que deberian hacerlo foxy esta fuera de servicio-

-que por que-pregunto la peli negra

-cuanto reabrieron este lugar no pudieron reparar mucho a foxy por eso el dueño no tuvo opcion y lo dejo fuera de servicio-dijo la mesera a lo que los chicos se decepcionaron

-lo siento pero todavia ahi muchas cosas que puedan hacer-dijo la mesera antes de irse

-que mal-dijo nick

-si yo queria ver a foxy-dijo la pelinegra

-vamos chicos no es para tanto mejor terminemos nuestra comida-dijo alex

-saben ahora que lo pienso en este lugar no hay mucho que hacer en la pizzeria-dijo dijo el pelinaranja

-es verdad lo unico que hay que hacer en este lugar es comer o ver a los animatronics cantar-dijo el castaño

-ademas en el menu no hay muchas cosas que digamos solo hay bebidas y muchos tipos de pizzas-dijo sophia

-si deberian poner mas cosas como salas de juegos-dijo la peliblanca

-si que te den tickets para ganar premios-dijo el peli naranja

-y un lugar en el que te den juguetes-dijo sophia

-que le pongan a los animatronics mas canciones ya que se la pasan todo el dia cantando las mismas 20 canciones o eran 10 no recuerdo-dijo miguel

-y que pongan mas cosas en el menu-dijo alex

-amigo si pusieran mas cosas en el menu dejaria de ser una pizzeria seria mas un restaurante-dijo miguel

-si pusieran cosas como esas tal vez mas gente vendria a este lugar-dijo el pelinaranja

-ademas estaria genial si pusieran mas animatronics-dijo sophia

-voy al baño ya vuelvo-dijo miguel

-espera yo tambien voy-dijo nick siguiendo a miguel

-y que tal te va con ella-dijo nick

-que tal me va con quien-

-ya sabes sophia-

-oh bien es una buena amiga-

-si claro si que son amigos y para nada algo mas-

-que estas diciendo-

-oh bueno ya sabes-

-no enserio ya dime de una vez-

-bueno que tu y ella se gustan-

-que eso no es cierto-dijo miguel sonrojado

-si claro ahora dices eso pero en algunos años cuando te des cuenta ya estaras besuqueandote con mi hermana-

-callate-dijo miguel molesto

-me callo si quiero-dijo nick despues de decir ya habian llegado a los baños despues un rato despues ellos salieron

-vamos amigo tienes que admitir que ella es linda-

-si d digo bueno si pero dejame en paz-dijo miguel mas sonrojado pero se le quito cuando vio las paredes del corredor que tenian dibujos de niños llorando y en la pared se veia graffiti con las palabras save them

-pasa algo-

-que no viste eso-dijo señalando a la pared de donde estaba las imagenes y el graffiti pero ya no estaban ahi

-yo no veo nada solo veo dibujos de los niños con los animatronics-

-que pero ahi habia imagenes de niños llorando y vi la palabra salvanos con graffiti-

-debes estar alucinando-

-creo que si mejor volvamos-dijo miguel llendose con nick sin darse cuenta que alguien los vigilaba con una sonrisa sadica

-it is time to show-dijo la persona desapareciendo entre las sombras

-oye miguel estas bien de repente pusiste mala cara-

-ah perdon es que siento que algo malo va a pasar-

-¿como que?

-no lo se solo lo siento-

-no debe ser nada-despues de decir eso no se hablaron hasta volver al comedor

-nos perdimos de algo-dijo miguel

-no tranquilo-dijo victoria

-oigan miguel dijo a ver visto cosas-

-enserio que paso-dijo preocupada sophia por su amigo(si claro ¨amigo¨)

-dijo a ver visto imagenes de niños llorando y la palabra salvanos con graffiti-

-tal vez estes cansado deberiamos irnos para casa-dijo la madre

-que no estoy bien-

-miguel-

te lo aseguro mama estoy bien-

-esta bien pero para asegurarnos nos vamos a ir mas temprano tienen una hora despues nos vamos pero si empeoras nos iremos inmediatamente no importa lo que digas-dijo la madre

-esta bien-dijo miguel

-espera una hora es muy poco no podemos quedarnos un poco mas tarde-dijo alex

-oye amigo calmate a mi tampoco me gusta quedarme tan poco tiempo pero ya que ademas en este lugar no hay mucho que hacer-dijo nick

-pero... esta bien-

-mejor veamos a los animatronics

 **un rato mas tarde**

 **-** oye papa que hora es-pregunto miguel

-son las cinco y cuarto en un rato nos vamos mejor voy por el auto ya que lo estacione un poco lejos-dijo el padre antes de irse

-ahora que recuerdo tengo que hacer una llamada ahora vuelvo-dijo la madre tambien llendose

-esta bien oigan voy a ir a donde estan los animatronics-dijo miguel

-espera vamos contigo-dijo sophia siguiendo a miguel junto a los demas

-oye pequeño estas bien-pregunto chica viendo a alex que parecia algo molesto

-que ah no es nada solo estoy un poco molesto por que ya nos vamos-

-enserio pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo aquí pasa algo-pregunto bonnie

-si es que miguel tuvo alucinaciones-dijo alex a lo que los animatronics si pudieran por un momento habrian puesto mala cara

-a si que tipo de alucinaciones tuviste pequeño-pregunto bonnie

-cosas como imagenes de niños llorando y en la pared poneia la palabra salvanos con graffiti-

-ya veo-dijo bonnie con un tono algo sombrio que hizo que los niños excepto miguel se asustaran un poco miguel no se asusto ya que el estaba concentrado en la puerta abierta del backstage donde el vio por un momento lo que parecia una version de freddy pero purpura

-oigan creo que vi algo alla-dijo miguel señalando el backstage

-enserio deberiamos ver que es-dijo nick

-emm yo no creo se ve algo aterrador-dijo sophia

-nah no seas cobarde-dijo nick empezando a empujar a sophia al backstage siendo seguidos por alex y victoria

-oigan chicos esperen-dijo miguel empezando a seguirles pero se detuvo y se voltio ya que por un momento habia creido escuchar a freddy decir ¨no vayan ahi¨ de una manera sombria pero solo lo ignoro y volvio a seguir a sus amigos quienes ya habian entrado al backstage

-lo encontraron-

-no lo unico que veo son cabezas de los animatronics excepto ese endoesqueleto de alla-dijo nick

-oigan deberiamos irnos este lugar me da escalofrios-dijo sophia antes de ser asustada por el endo esqueleto ya que parecia moverse pero solo era alex jugandole una broma

-oye eso no es gracioso-dijo molesta sophia

-vamos no te enojes solo era una broma-dijo alex pero sophia molesta empezo a pegarle a lo que victoria nick y miguel empezaron a reirse

-bueno sera mejor que volvamos o sino mis padres se van preocu-no pudo terminar porque cuando se volteo vio que las cabezas de repuesto los estaban mirando

-¡chicos miren eso!-grito miguel

-que pasa-pregunto victoria

-que no ven que las cabezas nos estan vien...do-señalando a las cabezas que antes los miraban ya no lo hacian

-viejo otra vez con tus alucinaciones ya vamonos de aqui-dijo nick

-pero... pero-

-sin peros vamonos que aquí espantan-dijo nick que iba salir pero victoria lo detuvo

-espera primero lo primero tenemos que parar la pequeña pelea de alex y sophia-dijo victoria señalando a sophia que seguia pegando a alex pero el se defendia un poco pero pararon ya que victoria agarraba a sophia y miguel y nick sujetaban a alex sin darse cuenta que alguien habia entrado y cerrado la puerta con seguro

-vaya vaya que tenemos aqui-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sadica que hizo que los chicos se asustaran

el hombre era castaño y tenia los ojos color morado oscuro llevaba un gorro azul que decia seguridad llevaba un uniforme de color morado que llevaba una insignia con la cabeza de freddy vaqueros negros y zapatos tambien negros tambien llevaba un cuchillo de 30 cm

-quien es usted-pregunto sophia asustada

-mi nombre es vincent pequeña que tal si jugamos un juego-dijo antes de agarrarla para clavarle el cuchillo pero nick lo golpeo que hizo que lo soltara

-oh asi que tu quieres que te mate primero eh vaya que prisa tienes-dijo vincent antes de agarrarlo y despues empezar a golpearlo haciendo que vomitara sangre para luego apuñalarlo con su cuchillo 7 veces en el estomago haciendo que callera muerto cubierto de sangre haciendo que todos excepto sophia que empezo a llorar se horrorizaran del miedo

-quien es el siguiente... que tal tu pequeña-despues de decir eso empezo a agarrar a victoria y le clavo su cuchillo en el brazo a lo que ella empezo a gritar de dolor-musica para mis oidos vamos grita mas-luego empezo a apuñalarle el otro brazo para luego apuñalarle en el pecho terminando con su vida

-que lastima murio muy rapido bueno todavia tengo a tres niños para divertirme-dijo vincent para luego agarrar a alex

-¡SUELTAME! ¡AYUDA!-vincent empezo a apuñalarle 5 veces en el estomago para luego hacerle un profundo corte que llevaba hasta el hombre derecho hasta llegar hasta la parte inferior izquierdo del estomago haciendo que se desangrara y cuando termino el desangrado alex cayo muerto cuando vincent lo solto empezo a acercarse a sophia pero antes de poder agarrarla miguel lo empujo

-maldito mocoso-vincent enojado le dio una patada que hizo que se chocara con la pared

-te dejare para el final por ahora disfruta el show-despues de decir eso agarro a sophia y empezo a apuñalarla una y otra vez hasta que cayera muerta

-¡SOPHIA NO! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡QUE TE HICIMOS NOSOTROS PARA QUE NOS HAGAS ESTO!-grito furioso a lo que vincent sonrio

-bueno si tanto deseas saber tengo dos razones para hacer esto la primera odio a cada niño de este mundo y quiero acabar con todos si estan sonriendo ustedes no merecen ser felices como yo y la segunda amo escuchar los gritos de dolor y miedo de los niños como tu o tus amigos bueno it's time to die-dijo vincent antes de intentar apuñalarlo pero miguel lo esquivo

-voy hacert pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos-despues de decir eso intento golpearlo con una guitarra de repuesto que habia por ahi pero el lo detuvo

-you can't-dijo antes de quitarle la guitarra y golpearlo con ella en la cabeza una y otra vez que hizo que escurriera mucha sangre en la cabeza despues de un rato paro para luego agarrarlo por el pelo y apuñalarlo tres veces en el estomago para luego rematarlo apuñalandolo en el pecho despues de acabar con el lo tiro contra la pared que hizo que terminara en una pose muerta y escalofriante(igual a la de golden freddy)

-bien mi trabajo termino-vincent cambio su uniforme cubierto de sangre por uno limpio para luego irse-Sweet dream's children-dijo antes cerrar la puerta

 **unos minutos despues**

-chicos ya nos vamos-dijo la madre de miguel que ya habia terminado su llamada de telefono pero no los vio en la mesa asi que fue a ver al escenario pero tampoco los vio a lo que ella se alarmo

-¡CHICOS DONDE ESTAN!-grito desesperada la madre

-cariño pasa algo-pregunto el padre que habia entrado a la pizzeria

-los chicos no estan-

-calmate deben estar en algun lado vamos a preguntarle a alguien tal vez los hayan visto-dijo el padre intentando calmarla

-oiga a visto a cinco niños el primero es castaño con ojos marrones el segundo es albino con ojos rojos el tercero es una niña tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos azules el cuarto es una niña de pelo negro y ojos morados y el quinto tiene el pelo naranja y ojos amarillos a visto a algunos de ellos-pregunto la madre a un mesero castaño con los ojos amarillo

-ahora que lo dices vi a cinco niños que encajan con esa descripcion entrar al backstage iba a sacarlos de ahi ya que estaba prohibido pero alguien se me adelanto tenia el uniforme que usan los guardias de aquí pero hace rato lo vi salir pero no se le vio salir con los niños tal vez siguen ahi si soy honesto la seguridad de aquí es un asco si sigue asi va a pasar lo mismo que paso hace mucho-

-y y que paso antes-pregunto la madre

-hace años habia una pizzeria antes de esta con unas versiones remodeladas de estos animatronics estaba toy freddy toy bonnie toy chica y tambien agregaron dos animatronics mas que se llamaban puppet y ballon boy tambien estaba un tal toy foxy que cuidaba a los niños pequeños pero los niños lo destrozaron y el personal lo puso the mangle fue muy popular pero no duro mucho ya que ocurrieron cosas como la mordida del 87 donde un animatronic mordio violentamente a una persona que causo la perdida del lobulo frontal aunque por suerte la persona logro sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo que ocurrio eso un hombre robo un traje dorado y lo uso para matar a cinco niños yy con el dinero que habiamos ganado logramos arreglar a foxy pero no duro mucho tiempo porque dos semanas despues de eso mientras foxy habia salido a dar su acto cinco niños fueron asesinados y cuando alguien vio la masacre tambien vieron a foxy tirado en el suelo con lo mismos daños que tenia antes pero aun mas dañado ya que habia perdido el pelo de la oreja izquierda y derecha tambien perdio todo el pelo de su brazo izquierdo y la mayoria de la pierna derecha se cree que la misma persona que mato a los niños fue el que le hizo eso a foxy-explico el mesero que hizo que los padres de miguel se preocuparan que podria paserle lo mismo a su hijo y sus amigos ya que recordaron que ellos cuando iban a la pizzeria con sus padres y sus hermanos ellos habian estado ahi cuando ocurrio pero despues de tantos años se los habia olvidado por lo que fueron rapidamente al backstage pero se horrorizaron al ver que sus temores se habian echo realidad

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS!-lloro desconsolada la madre de miguel abrazando el cadaver de su hijo

-cariño por favor calmate-trato de calmarla el padre

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME NUESTRO HIJO ACABA DE MORIR Y NO SOLO EL TAMBIEN SUS AMIGOS IMAGINATE COMO SE PONDRAN SUS PADRES EH DIME HARRY!

-lo se sarah pero lo mejor sera que nos vayamos-dijo harry pero sarah todavia seguia abrazando el cadaver de su hijo

-sarah vamos tenemos que irnos-dijo harry intentando separarlo del cadaver de su hijo

-no quiero hacerlo-

-tenemos que decirselo a la policia-

-como sabemos que la policia lo encontraran-

-recuerdas que el mesero nos dijo que habia visto el asesino entrar aquí solo debemos preguntarle como se veia y decirselo a la policia-

-esta bien-dijo sarah soltando por fin a su hijo y llendose con su esposo

 **mientras tanto**

 **-** agg donde estoy-dijo lo que parecia una version de freddy o/y golden freddy pero era mas grande tambien tenia unas afiladas garras que podria cortar lo que sea su traje era de color negro pero su traje parecia algo transparente que hacia que se viera un poco su endo esqueleto llevaba un sombrero y un corbatin amarillo tambien tenia dos filas de dientes afilados en su boca ademas de tener una fila de dientes en su estomago

-no no puede ser-dijo el aterrador animatroni empezando a llorar aceite

-¡ESOS MALDITOS MUÑECOS ME HICIERON ESTO!(golpea la pared)...Sera mejor que salga de aquí tengo que volverlos a ver-despues de decir eso empezo a revisar el lugar para ver la salida y la encontro que por suerte estaba abierta cuando abrio la puerta vio a un monton de animatronics

el primero era una version de freddy pero mas pequeña y regordeta ademas de que tenia mejillas rojas partes del cuerpo rotas le faltaba una oreja y la mayoria de su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha y unas de sus mejillas estaban arrancadas

el segundo era un conejo celeste con una oreja casi arrancada ademas donde deberian estar su frente y sus ojos estaban arancados y se veia los dientes del endo esqueleto y el brazo izquierdo lo tenia arancado y solo se veia a cables y parte de su estomago mostraba su endoesqueleto y la mano y la mitad de su brazo mostraba tambien su endoesqueleto

el tercero era un pollo delgado la parte inferior de su pico no estaba y se le veia un ojo negro con un puntito blanco levaba un babero que decia let's party partes del cuerpo se veia arrancados como en el estomago los brazos y las especialente la pierna izquierda

el cuarto era un zorro blanco todo destrozado y tenia toda la cara todo agrietada y sucia ademas que se le veia una segunda cabeza parecia ser el que en peor estado se encontraba

el quinto era lo parecia un niño animatronico tenia un ojo arrancado y el brazo y sus dos piernas tambien arrancados ademas de tener en cada mano un globo roto y un palo con cables

-vaya estos animatronics se ven terribles(se mira) aunque no creo ser la persona correcta para decirlo parezco salido de una pesadilla hum pesadilla creo que por el momento me apodare nightmare-dijo antes de chocarse con un animatronics que no habia visto que parecia ser una marioneta negra con rayas blancas en los brazos y las piernas y tres botones blancos en el pecho y una mascara blanca pintada como un payaso con mejillas rojas y unas rayas purpuras en el inferior de los ojos hasta la boca y una exagerada sonrisa(aun mas grande que en el juego) ademas de tener la mascara llena de grietas y uno de los ojos arrancados

-vaya no te habia visto(la agarra) no se porque solo verte me recuerda ella debo estar imaginando cosas sera mejor que me valla antes de que se activen-dijo nightmare y se puso a ver el lugar si habia una salida hasta que vio una escalera y empezo a subirla y vio una puerta semi abierta cuando la abrio vio que el lugar donde estaba era una sala llena de partes de animatronics y vio en el piso a cinco niños muertos

-dios... quien hizo esto-dijo nightmare y luego toco a uno de los niños que estaba en una pose muerta y cuando lo hizo empezo a ver imagenes de como los mataron y quien lo hizo

-maldita sea ese tipo es un monstruo voy a hacerle pagar pero no puedo hacerlo solo-a lo que empezo a ver a los niños muertos y por arte de magia saco una caja de regalo que tenia mascaras de un lobo un cisne un gato un oso polar y un tigre

-tranquilos voy a hacer que tomen venganza de ese hombre les dare nueva vida-dijo antes de ponerle la mascara de lobo a miguel y luego se la puso a sophia la del gato y a victoria la del cisne a alex la del oso polar y por ultimo el tigre a nick

-listo sera mejor que me vaya pero no se preocupen tarde o temprano ustedes lograran vengarse y luego podran descansar en paz jajajaja-dijo antes de volver de donde vino

despues del asesinato la pizzeria empezo a decaer aun mas que ya lo estaba por el asesinato que ocurrio hace tres meses y por que se le veia sangre salir en la boca y ojos de los animatronics y ahora gracias al asesinato en el backstage la pizzeria no tuvo mas opcion que cerrar y quien sabe tal vez para siempre o no

 **10 años despues**

 **12 de febrero del 2015**

 **12:00 a.m.**

 **-** vamos dense prisa-dijo un hombre de unos 56 años de pelo canoso que llevaba un traje elegante marron

-oiga señor fazbear tengo una pregunta que es lo que esta en esa camioneta-dijo un hombre de pelo gris y ojos marrones

-oh esa camioneta es de los animatronics-

-te refieres a los animatronics viejos-

-no esos no-

-los toys-

-tampoco en esa camioneta van a ir unos nuevos animatronics que encontramos de casualidad en el back stage lo llevaremos para arreglar y luego los pondremos en el escenario-

-vaya me pregunto como se vera la nueva pizzeria-

-oh no esta vez no sera una pizzeria esta vez va a ser un restaurante familiar como fredbear's family dinner ademas pondremos cosas que teniamos en la pizzeria de 1987 y otras cosas nuevas... parece ya que traen a los nuevos animatronics-dijo el sr faz bear

el primer animatronics era un cisne femenino de ojos morados que se parecia a toy chica solo que era blanca y era algo mas alta tenia el cuello mas largo un pico mas delgado y a diferencia de chica y de su version toy no llevaba babero ademas que un mechon de pelo(o plumas creo)de color negro le tapaba uno de los ojos ademas se le veia el endoesqueleto especialmente en las piernas y los brazos

el segundo era un oso polar masculino de ojos rojos que se parecia a freddy pero este era mas delgado no tenia pecas tambien llevaba un sombrero negro con una franja azul ademas se le veia el endoesqueleto en el estomago y en los brazos

el tercero era un tigre masculino de ojos amarillos que llevaba una pajarita roja ademas se le veia los dientes del endoesqueleto y y se le veia la pierna del endo esqueleto y la mitad del brazo derecho este parecia ser el mas alto de todos

el cuarto era el de un gato femenino rosa de ojos azules llevaba un liston rosa en la oreja izquierda a diferencia de los otros animatronics este era el menos dañado ya que solo tenia un poco rasgado en el pecho

el quinto era un lobo marron de ojos marrones se le veia todo el endo esqueleto en el brazo izquierdo y el derecho ademas se le veia dos grandes cortes en el pecho

-en donde ponemos a los animatronics-

-ponganlos en la camioneta de alla-dijo fazbear a lo que los hombres que llevaban a los animatronics lo llevaron ahi y cerraron la puerta sin darse cuenta que cuando pusieron a los robots sus ojos empezaron a brillar de forma tenebrosas

 **yyy termine al fin este fic se me tardo mucho de terminar oigan por cierto les puedo pedir un favor me podrian recomendar de como se llamaran los animatronics por favor avisenme si tuve un fallo de orto grafia y si me dan consejos para mejorar seria genial bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**


	2. el nuevo restaurante y la guardia

… **. no se me ocurre ni madres que decir bueno ya que hola chicos blah blah blah bueno empezemos de una vez**

 **7:30 am**

había pasado una semana desde que se habían llevado a los animatronics a reparar y en ese tiempo el sr fazbear había re modelado la pizzeria ahora restaurante y ahora era mas grande(aun mas que la primera pizzeria) a fuera del restaurante donde había una imagen de los animatronics originales ahora hay una de miguel y sus amigos ademas en el poste que tenia antes una imagen de freddy estaba una imagen de miguel sonriendo con un micrófono y una guitarra parecida a la de bonnie pero de diferente color de repente una camioneta de carga empezó acercarse al restaurante cuando se detuvieron unos hombres(cuatro en total)salieron de la camioneta y sacaron de la camioneta cinco cajas de madera que decía en cada una frágil cuando bajaron todas las cajas de la camioneta las puertas del restaurante se abrieron mostrando al señor fazbear

-ya era hora de que llegaran vamos póngalos adentro-dijo el señor fazbear y los hombres le hicieron caso y las metieron adentro después de un rato los hombres salieron del restaurante todos excepto uno habían vuelto a la camioneta el único hombre que todavía no había subido a la camioneta fue a hablar con el señor fazbear

-bien señor fazbear firme aquí por el hombre dándole un portapapeles y señor fazbear saco un bolígrafo y lo firmo

-bien ya sacamos a los animatronics de sus cajas todavía no los pusimos en el escenario pero cuando sea hora de abrir automáticamente van a ir al escenario por cierto ademas de repararlos también les pusieron mas cosas ahora pueden quitar las canciones que tienen programado cantar y poner unas nuevas eso y al igual que los toys tienen el reconocimiento facial para detectar a criminales eso y varias cosas mas ah y una cosa que les pidió que era que ellos puedan caminar durante el día pero cree que eso es seguro-pregunto el hombre

-tranquilo es muy seguro ademas a diferencia de los otros animatronics estos tienen protegido su inteligencia artificial a si que dudo mucho que alguien pueda alterarla-

-esta bien pero tengo una pregunta que le pasara al guardia nocturno según recuerdo los anteriores animatronics creían que el guardia era un endo esqueleto sin su traje y intentaban meterlo en uno y si estos animatronics tratan de hacerlo-

-tranquilo eso no va a pasar pusimos nuevas cosas para que el guardia se proteja estará mas seguro que antes ademas unos de los ingenieros le hizo unas grabaciones para que entienda como funciona-

-esta bien me siento mas tranquilo sabiendo eso bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo el hombre antes de subirse a la camioneta con sus compañeros e irse

-bueno sera mejor que les eche un vistazo-dijo faz bear antes entrar al restaurante y ver a los animatronics ya reparados ahora ya no se veía el endo esqueleto de los brazos y piernas y y el estomago ademas los dos grandes cortes y en las partes rasgadas en el pecho del animatronic lobo y la animatronic gata ya no estaban y los dientes afilados del animatronic tigre se remplazaron por unos menos afilados ademas que ahora llevaban unos instrumento musicales

el animatronic lobo llevaba un micrófono y una guitarra igual a la de bonnie y toy bonnie pero azul la animatronic cisne tenia ahora un teclado eléctrico rosado que decia let's celebrare

el animatronic tigre al igual que el lobo llevaba una guitarra eléctrica negra y blanca pero se veía diferente a la del animatronic lobo

el animatronic oso polar no tenia su instrumento ya que el suyo estaba en el escenario que era una batería azul

al igual que el oso polar la animatronic felina tenia su instrumento en el escenario que al igual al de miguel era un micrófono

-bien se lucieron reparando a los animatronics sera mejor que los active mmm ya se tu primero-dijo el señor fazbear para luego voltear al animatronic lobo y presionar el interruptor de encendido y apagado de repente la cabeza del animatronic se levanto y se puso a mirar al señor fazbear

-funciona bueno tengo que firmar unos papeles antes de abrir si quieres merodea por el restaurante y asegurate de encender a los demás animatronics-dijo el señor fazbear antes de irse cuando se fue el animatronic empezó a mirar alrededor y vio el lugar donde estaba era un comedor lleno de mesas decoradas ademas se veía varios pasillos donde llevaba a diferentes lugares pero algunos pasillos mostraban otras mesas ademas se veía carteles de el y los demás animatronic con unas palabras en ingles en cada cartel el de el decia let's sing el de la animatronic felina decia let's enjoy el del animatronic tigre decia let's play el del la animatronic cisne decia let's celebrate y la del animatronic osos polar decia let's fun ademas que se podía ver un escenario que en un lado la pared estaba pintado de azul cielo adornado unas nubes pintadas y un sol también pintado y por otro lado la pared estaba pintado de negro adornado con unas pequeñas estrellas pintadas junto con unas estrellitas colgado con unos hilos(también igual al del fnaf) ademas de una luna pintada

después de observar el lugar se puso a mirar a la animatronic felina y se empezó a acercarse a ella y al igual que el señor fazbear hizo con el la volteo para luego activar su botón de encendido cuando se activo empezó a verlo por un rato

-mi-miguel eres tu-pregunto la animatronic a lo que el sonrió y la beso(nah mentira solo le sonrió xD)

-si-

-que nos paso-

-no lo se sophia _"suspiro"_ lo mejor sera activar a los demás-dijo miguel a lo que sophia asintió y cuando los activaron a cada uno los animatronic empezaron a mirar a sophia y a miguel

-miguel hermanita son ustedes-pregunto el animatronic tigre que era nick a lo que miguel y sophia asintieron

-chicos que nos paso-pregunto la animatronic cisne que era victoria

-no lo sabemos lo único que yo recuerdo era que fuimos a la pieria para celebrar mi cumpleaños y luego empece alucinar por lo que teníamos que irnos mas temprano y mientras veíamos a los anonimato yo creí a ver visto a un freddy purpura por lo que fuimos a ver donde lo vi y luego ese hombre vestido de morado nos nos mato a todos uno por uno y luego todo se puso borroso-dijo miguel con la cabeza gacha y apretando sus puños mientras los demás hacían mantenían la cabeza gacha y tenían un rostro deprimido todos excepto nick que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-vamos quiten las caras largas por que no vemos un poco el lugar tal vez eso nos suba el animo eh que dicen y si tenemos tiempo podríamos practicar un poco-despues de decir eso empezo a tocar su guitarra muy desafinado para luego tirarla al piso pero sin sufrir daño que a la vez levanto un poco el animo de todos

-en eso nick tiene razón no podemos estar asi por siempre bueno que tal si vemos primero el pasillo de alla-dijo lo ultimo alex señalando al pasillo izquierdo que era el mas cercano al escenario

-a mi me parece... ¡EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR ES UN HUEVO PODRIDO!-dijo nick antes de empezar a correr(de velocidad es nivel foxy) después de un segundo siendo seguido por los demás con miguel alcanzándolo con alex y victoria detrás de ello y con sophia al ultimo gritando que corrieran mas despacio cuando llegaron a la sala se quedaron boquiabierto

la sala estaba lleno de maquinas tipo arcade tambien habia televisores de pantalla plana junto unas mesas pequeñas que tenian unas videoconsolas de todo tipo como ps3 ps4 xbox one xbox 360 etc.

-vaya miren cuantos juegos-dijo alex

-si... oigan miren eso-dijo nick señalando a una barra con un vidrio que se veia juguetes que se daban como premio que tambien se veia unos peluches de ellos cuando los animatronic vieron eso de inmediato fueron alla

-vaya son como los peluches de freddy bonnie y chica pero son de nosotros-dijo miguel mirando a los peluches junto con alex sin darse cuenta que sophia habia agarrado un muñeco de el y despues de haberlo visto un rato sonrojada(si a mi me da la jodida gana se pueden sonrojar) le dio un abrazo

-eehh que estas haciendo picaronaaaa-dijeron nick y victoria con una sonrisa burlona

-n nada no estoy haciendo nada-dijo aun mas sonrojada

-a nosotros no nos engañas te vimos estabas abrazando a ese peluche-dijo nick aun con su sonrisa burlona

-es verdad de seguro estabas pensando en miguel cuando abrazabas ese peluche-dijo en voz baja para que miguel no escuchara

-no es cierto-dijo aun mas sonrojada(si es posible esta como un tomate) el duo iba a seguir molestándola si no fuera que alex y miguel habian parado de ver a los muñecos y se habian acercado a ellos tres

-que estan haciendo-pregunto miguel

-nada solo estabamos hablando de cierta persona que no admite su sentimientos-dijo victoria dejando a miguel confundido ya que el no entendio a diferencia de alex que si entendio por que tambien sabia de lo que sophia sentia por miguel

-a que te refieres con que alguien no admite... bueno no importa creo que aquí no hay nada mas asi que mejor no vamos a ver los demas lugares del lugar-

todos asintieron

despues de una enorme rato de ir por un lado y por el otra ademas de casi perderse ya habian logrado terminar de ver el lugar

uno de los lugares que habían visto era una sala que tenia un montón de globos ademas de verse un escenario no tan grande como el que había en el comedor ademas de no estar tan decorado ya que solo había un letrero que decía happy birthday(igual al del fnaf 2) en el centro de la sala se veia una mesa que tenia un monton de gorros de fiestas y bolsas que tenian dulces y varios pequeños juguetes como espanta suegras y unos autitos y aviones de juguetes

otra de la salas parecia un lugar para niños pequeños el lugar tenia una gran mesa que tenian papeles y lapices para dibujar la sala estaba decorada con globos cajas de regalos ademas de que el lugar tenia varios carteles que se veia en el comedor

en unos de los pasillos que llevaban a los baños también llevaban a un lugar llamado parts/service que era un lugar que tenia partes de repuesto de ellos y de sus instrumentos ademas de que había otra puerta al que intentaron entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave también vieron también lugares como la cocina la oficina del señor faz bear el cual no noto la presencia de los animatronic tambien vieron otra oficina que era un poco mas grande que la oficina del señor faz bear lo demas solo eran cuartos con mas mesas para comer y pasillos que llevaban a diferentes lugares despues de a ver el restaurante los animatronic estaban sentados en el escenario sophia y victoria estaban charlando mientras que los chicos estaban practicando con sus instrumentos y a pesar de ser la primera vez que los tocan no lo hacian tan mal

-vaya parece que ya activaste a tus compañeros-dijo el señor fazbear que habia entrado hace rato-bueno ya vamos abrir asi que mejor tomen sus posiciones-

cuando el señor faz bear salio del restaurante los animatronic hicieron lo que dijo y se pusieron en posición después de un rato las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y empezaron a entrar un montón de niños junto a sus padres cuando todas las personas entraron se quedaron mirando a los animatronic quienes no hacían nada ya que no sabían que hacer se quedaron haci un rato hasta que a miguel se le ocurrio que hacer

-hey niños listos para divertirse-

después de decir eso los niños empezaron a gritar de alegría y de repente los animatronic empezaron a cantar una canción que les hacia familiar y recordaron que esa canción era una que cantaron freddy bonnie y chica cuando todavía eran humanos después de haber terminado de cantar la canción y varias canciones que cantaron después los padres habían llamado a sus hijos cuando los niños se fueron a comer la comida que los padres habían ordenado miguel y los demás habían tomado eso como una señal para bajarse del escenario cuando se bajaron algunos padres se asustaron ya que algunos padres eran adolescentes que cuidaban a sus hermano cuando iban a la pizzeria pero enseguida se les quito cuando los niños vieron a los animatronics bajarse algunos pararon de comer y fueron a donde estaban ellos y empezaron abrazar a cada uno de ellos para desgracia de los animatronic ya que parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a caer siguieron así un buen rato hasta que los niños pararon y empezaron a agarrar una de las manos de cada animatronic y los llevaron a la children's room(la sala que tenia la gran mesa con los papeles y lapices para dibujar) cuando entraron los niños habian soltado a los animatronic y agarraron los papeles y los lapices y empezaron a dibujar mientras que que los animatronic solo se quedaron mirando por un buen rato hasta que los niños pararon de dibujar y los pusieron en la paredes de la salay los animatronic empezaron a verlos muchos de los dibujos eran de uno de ellos con un niño o niña cuando los animatronic vieron sonrieron por los dibujos que les hicieron

-los dibujos son muy lindos niños los felicito verdad chicos-dijo miguel y los demas excepto nick que parecia estar concentrado en uno de los dibujos asientieron-am nick estas bien amigo- de repente nick agarro el dibujo que estaba mirando y cuando se volteo los niños y los demas animatronic se asustaron ya que nick tenia el ceño fruncido y los ojos negros con unos puntos blancos y empezo a acercarse a los niños

-quien de ustedes hizo este dibujo-pregunto con un tono sombrio que hizo que los niños temblaran de miedo de repente una niña oji azul de cabello negro se acerco a nick-ya veo asi que tu fuiste quien hizo este dibujo(la niña asiente)bueno dejame decirte que tu dibujo(sus ojos vuelven hacer normales y su ceño fruncido se cambia por una enorme sonrisa)me encanta me muero de la risa de solo verlo chicos tienen que mirar esto-dijo antes de mostrarselo el dibujo consistia de miguel abrazando amorosamente a sophia cuando ellos vieron eso se sonrojaron de la vergüenza mientras que alex y victoria no paraban de reirse mientras que la niña sonreia por lo que le dijo nick

una vergüenza digo rato mas tarde los niños junto los animatronic habian salido de la sala los niños volvieron donde estaban sus padres mientras que los animatronic solo se separaron sophia y miguel fueron por un lado nick y victoria fueron por otro y alex(por bien forever alone xD)se fue solo por un lado

 **con** **sophia** **y miguel**

 **game area**

-aghh no puedo creer que me hayas vuelto a ganar-se quejo miguel ya que sophia le habia ganado siete veces en los sietes juegos que jugaron en las maquinas arcade

-supongo que tengo mucha suerte-

-no me voy rendir tan facil quiero la revancha-dijo antes de que el y sophia volvieran a jugar

(aquí no va a pasar nada asi que veamos que estan haciendo victoria y nick)

 _cocina_

cuando nick y victoria habian entrado a la cocina victoria les habia preguntado a los cocineros s podian enseñarle a cocinar ya que desde los 6 años queria intentar cocinar pero su madre no le dejaba

-bien creo que ya termine-dijo victoria antes de sacar del horno una pizza(si todavia hacen pizzas)que tenia algunas partes algo quemadas

-no te salio tan mal solo tenemos que cortar las partes quemadas y listo pasame el cuchillo-dijo una cocinera pelinegra ojiazul de veinticinco años

-esta bien toma-cuando termino de cortar lo quemado la cocinera y nick la comieron y no sabia nada mal de echo sabia bien

-esta delicioso victoria-dijo nick con una calida sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara pero a diferencia de la cocinera el no se dio cuenta(enserio ella tiene casi todo el cuerpo blanco y no lo noto¨ _se da un facepalm_ ¨)

-g gracias-

-bien sera mejor que busquen a sus amigos y vuelvan al escenario

-esta bien gracias por enseñarme a cocinar mandy-dijo antes de irse con nick

 **con alex**

 **alex pov**

-diablos este lugar es enorme creo que me perdi-

luego de caminar un rato vi a alguien entrar a la oficina del señor fazbear y me entro curiosidad por lo que me puse junto a la puerta para escuchar y lo unico que escuchaba era algo de venir por el trabajo y otras cosas iba a escuchar mas pero vi que la perilla de la puerta estaba girando asi que corriendo me escondi en una de las grandes cajas que habia luego la puerta se abrio mostrando a la persona que habia entrado a la oficina que era una chica de al parecer 16 años cuando la chica se fue escuche a nick llamandome por lo que fui a donde escuchaba la voz de nick y despues un rato logre volver al comedor y vi a los demas en el escenario por lo que rapidamente me subi al escenario y empezamos a cantar y las horas pasaron volando cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche y las personas empezaban a irse cuando todas las personas y el personal se fueron el señor fazbear aparecio y empezo a felicitarnos ya que jamas habian tenido tantos clientes cuando termino de hablar nos empezo a apagar a todos

 **02:00 am**

cuando me desperté empece a ver a mi alrededor y vi que los demás todavía estaban apagados de repente empece a sentir que me estaban observando así que empece a buscar de donde me estaban viendo y vi una cámara que al parecer estaba encendida

-una cámara alguien debe estar todavía aquí tal vez debería ir a verlo... pero donde esta ahora que recuerdo vimos antes una oficina vacía tal este allí-dije antes de bajarme del escenario cuanto llegue al comedor sentí de vuelta esa sensación de ser observado y vi que tambien habia una camara en el comedor

-tambien hay una aquí que raro... ñeh que importa-me quede un rato mirando la camara hasta que escuche un ruido en escenario y vi que solo era sophia que se habia activado

-solo eras tu sophia-dije antes de volver a mirar la camara

-¿que estas viendo?

-una de las camaras que hay aquí tambien hay una en el escenario-

-ah okay que pasa con los demas-

-siguen apagados cuando me active las cámaras estaban encendidas hay alguien aquí posiblemente sea un guardia nocturno-

-¿guardia nocturno?-

-personas que cuidan lugares en las noches-

-ah y que haremos mientras esperamos que los demas se activen-

-pues ire a donde esta el guardia quieres venir-

-me quedare un rato al menos hasta que todos se activen-

-esta bien-dije antes de irme en uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la oficina

 **un rato mas tarde**

después de caminar un rato por fin vi la oficina del guardia cuando me empece a acercar vi al guardia por la ventana que era la misma chica de antes cuando me vio se asusto y de golpe cerro la puerta confundido decidi irme y volver mas tarde

 **fin de pov alex**

 **pov de sophia**

 **03:00 am**

después de alex se fue me quede esperando a que los chicos se despertaran o como decía alex que se activaran mientras seguía esperando vi a victoria empezando a abrir los ojos

-al fin te despiertas-

-agg sophia ¿que hora es-

-quien saba tal vez las tres-

-ah ¿donde esta alex?-

-había alguien aquí así que el fue a verlo me pregunto si quería venir y me negué decidi esperar hasta que alguno se despertara ahora falta solo mi hermano y miguel-

-bueno mientras esperamos que los chicos se despierten cocinamos algo-pregunto victoria y yo asentí y fuimos a la cocina

 **04:15 am**

cuando volvimos con la comida vimos a alex hablando con nick

-hola chicas-dijo alex

-que paso con el guardia-pregunte

-cuando intente entrar a la oficina las puertas se cerraron supongo que no quería hablar-

-que mal-dijo miguel que se había despertado sin que nos diéramos cuenta

-hace cuanto estas despierto-pregunte

-justo cuando las chicas entraron con la comida-

despues de un rato empezamos a comer la comida que habiamos victoria y yo cuando terminamos de comer empezamos a practicar con nuestros instrumentos y el tiempo paso volando

 **fin de pov sophia**

 **05:30 am**

de repente mientras practicaban con los instrumentos las luces se apagaron y se escucho el grito de miedo de la guardia

-que paso-pregunto nick

-ire a ver-dijo miguel

-quieres que vayamos contigo-pregunto victoria

-no estaré bien-dijo antes de irse al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina

 **pov de miguel**

después de un rato vi la oficina del guardia cuando me acerque a la ventana vi que el guardia era una chica de 16 años que se veia muy asustada cuando empece a entrar a la oficina de repente...

 **06:00** (se escuchan las tipicas campanadas cuando dan las seis)

cuando las campanas pararon de sonar decidi volver al comedor ya que crei que ese ruido significaba que el personal estaba entrando cuando volvi al comedor agarre mis intrumentos y junto a los demas me subi al escenario un rato despues vi a la guardia venir del pasillo de donde vine sin antes despedirse del señor fazbeat salio del lugar sin quitarnos la vista de encima

 **y asi termina perdon si me tarde es que con la escuela y todo eso no me dio tiempo ademas qe hice unos pequeños cambios en el primer capitulo con cambiar al animatronic que les dio vida a los niños de nightmare freddy a nightmare eso y que le cambie el nombre de alejandro a alex porque porque yolo tambien estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre de miguel diganme que nombre quiera que le ponga en un pm o en los rewievs y el que mas me gusta va a ser ese bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**


End file.
